Tale of Two Sakuras
by BrokenAria
Summary: When Sakura from an alternate universe abruptly dies, she wakes up in the body of Sakura from the Naruto-universe. With AU Sakura in control of the body and the other Sakura confined to their thoughts, the two struggle to get along and stay true to their own selves. But how can one of them win when they're fighting against themselves to begin with? Multiple Pairings.
1. CHAPTER ONE

**CHAPTER ONE:**

My whole life I knew I was clumsy, but I never thought that it would be the death of me.

As I stared up at the sky I wondered just what had happened to me. One second I was safely on the sidewalk, the next I was in the street bleeding. I guess I must have tripped somehow, which knowing me isn't that hard to assume, but usually I manage to catch myself before something bad happens. Considering I can't feel anything below the neck at the moment, I think it's safe to assert that wasn't the case this time.

Darkness slowly began to numb my senses. First my ears went, then my nose, my mouth, and lastly my eyes. Before utter darkness set in I took note of just how bright and blue the sky was.

**.o0o.**

_'Warm.' _was the first thing that came to mind when I came to. I snuggled my face in closer to my pillow, trying to block out the morning rays. Looks like I managed to wake up before my alarm. It always feels nice to wake up on your own, not to some annoying, screeching machine that you literally have to slap to get it to shut up.

After a few minutes, I began to worry that I overslept. My homeroom teacher, Kakashi, wasn't the most forgiving of late students. Even when he's late more often than we are, he capitalized that if we managed to be later than even him that we deserved being punished. I hastily threw off the covers, and stumbled blindly towards my dresser.

Oddly, it took me a minute to find it with my blurry eyes. It felt somewhat different too, like it was made of more ragged wood._ How weird. _Quickly, I rubbed the grogginess from my eyes. When I opened them however they were veiled by pink strands of hair. "What the hell?" I pulled my hair forward to inspect it. All of it was a light pink.

Wide eyed, I rushed over to the standing mirror in the corner. It took all of my strength not to fall over from shock. My hair, which was usually a light auburn, was now the lightest pink I've ever seen. Even my eyebrows. If this is a prank, whoever did it really committed, because it really looks like this could be my natural hair color.

Turning to go look for evidence of whoever might have done this, I realized that I wasn't in my room. _Where am I?_

**_You're in my room._**

"Who's there?" I asked, scanning the room quickly.

_**I'm you. Well I guess technically you're me...**_

"Huh?"

_**For some reason you're in control of my body.**_

"I know my hair is different, but this is my body, thank you," I responded indignantly, still wondering where the voice was coming from.

_**Actually, this is my body. I'm not too sure how you ended up in it though.**_The voice sounded oddly frustrated, but more thoughtful than angry.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I stated simply. "But can you please kindly tell me where this is?"

_**I already told you. This is my room. But if you're referring to the location, we're in Konoha Village.**_

"Ko-no-ha? Never heard of it."

_**Of course you haven't... I would have noticed if someone identical to me was waltzing around town anyway.**_

"Identical? What are you talking about? Where are you anyway?" I scratched my head, and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for this girl to reveal herself. When nothing happened I pouted and crossed my arms.

_**I'm talking about the fact that you look exactly like me, or at least you think you do. And this is going to sound strange... but I think I'm inside your head. I can still perceive things like you but I don't have control over anything... It's very annoying.**_

"Normally I'd call you crazy... but I can't think of any other explanation as to why I can hear you..."

The voice, that now that I thought about it sounded extremely similar to my own, seemed to hum as if it were thinking. A moment of silence passed before she spoke again.

_**Can you remember anything that happened before you ended up here?**_

Closing my eyes, I focused on what happened before I woke up. At first nothing but a numbing darkness came to the surface but after a little probing I remembered something. In my memory I was staring up at the sky thinking how oddly pretty it was on the day I died. "I... died..." the words breached my lips as nothing more than a whisper.

_**So you died, then woke up here?**_

Not trusting myself to speak, I gave a slight nod.

_**This is just a theory... But I think that maybe we're the same person but from different dimensions...**_

"That's crazy," I said incredulously, my eyes narrowing.

_**Can you think of any other reason? I mean we look the same, aside from our hair, and I bet you we even have the same name.**_

This caught my attention. "What is your name?"

_**Sakura.**_

My eyes widened. If there's two of us then... "Does this mean that everyone from my dimension exists here as well? I mean if I exist in this one, everyone else should too." I didn't say it, but it made me happy that even if I died and left my dimension I wouldn't have to miss all of my friends and family.

_**Possibly. I'm as new to this as you are.**_

"So what now? Do you think this is permanent?"

**_Well in all honesty I hope this isn't permanent, but I'm not sure._**I grimaced at that, but didn't say anything. **_But regardless, you should live my life like I would have. If you do suddenly leave my body, I don't want to have to start my life over._**

"Sounds reasonable enough," I responded quietly. It's not like there is anything else I can do...

**.o0o.**

_**Take a left here.**_ Other Sakura guided as I reached an intersection of roads. In this dimension there weren't any streets really. There was room for a cart or a buggy to go through, but most people took to walking. Needless to say I already tripped several times on the rough terrain, but O.S.(Other Sakura) assured me that we were close to our destination. Looks like even when I switched bodies my sense of balance came with me.

_**Watch out!**_O.S. warned as I plummeted face first into the dirt. I let out a string of curses as I pushed myself up. That was when I noticed a foot slide out from under my own. Angrily, I shot a glare up at the perpetrator. My look softened when I saw Ino. Even if she's one of my best friends that was a little mean.

"You should be more careful, Billboard Brow," Ino sneered.

Laughing, I wiped the dirt off of my dress. I decided to play along, not sure if this Ino were an enemy or a friend yet. "I guess so. I'm so ridiculously clumsy sometimes." Ino sent me a suspicious look before crossing her arms and settling on a glare.

"I'm going to get Sasuke on my team today, just you wait and see." I raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't respond. _What is she talking about?_

_**I already told you. **_O.S. said with a bit of a sigh. **_Teams are being assigned today._**

"Well, best of luck to you then," I grinned. "I don't really care if he's on my team or not though."

"You don't?" she asked incredulously. I shook my head.

_**Why're you being so nice to her?**_

_Because she's my friend._

O.S. didn't respond to that but it felt as if she were pouting... or maybe fuming. I couldn't really tell to be honest.

"Is this some kind of trick? Or did you finally give up on Sasuke?" Ino's voice sounded hopeful yet suspicious.

"He's all your's," I said dismissively with a wave of my hand. In my dimension I never was really all that close to Sasuke. He was the type to sit in the back of the classroom and avoid talking to anyone. Not that I minded though, when he did speak he wasn't all that nice. Sure, he was good to look at but I preferred people I could actually talk to.

_**We'll be late soon...** _O.S. reminded me quietly - she had definitely been pouting.

"You ready to go?" I asked Ino, and reached a hand out to her. Smiling back, she nodded and took my hand. Much to Other Sakura's displeasure, Ino and I were friends again, or at least making up for some lost time.

**.o0o.**

Due to the detour, Ino and I ended up being a little late to the Academy. Iruka, who had actually been a past teacher of mine from my dimension, glared at us as we shuffled in. _What kind of teacher is he in this dimension exactly? You never explained what this school was for either. _I asked O.S. as I took an open seat next to a blond boy that was turned away from me.

_**It might sound a little weird to you...**  
_

_Just tell me._

**_This is a school for Shinobi. In my dimension, the world is run by Ninjas. Not everyone is one but Konoha is a Ninja Village, which means people have the option to become one here._**

_I see... _My mind was running wild. Ninjas? Really? It sounded ridiculous, but who was I to judge? To the people that lived here it was considered normal.

"Sakura! You're sitting next to me?" the blond boy next to me gushed, pulling me from my thoughts. I turned towards him and noticed it was Naruto. A huge smile broke out on my face. Him and I were childhood friends but him and his parents moved away years ago. This is the first time I've seen him in years. Unable to stop myself, I lurched towards him and hugged him tightly.

"It's so good to see you!" I said excitedly, as I squeezed him.

"S-sakura?" Naruto stuttered, a huge blush on his face. Suddenly remembering I'm not in my dimension anymore, I pulled away from him embarrassed.

_**I can't believe you just did that.**_

_Well, believe it. I missed him._

"It's good to see you though, Naruto," I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Even if we were somehow enemies here, it was still nice to see him._  
_

"Y-you too," he stuttered again, a small smile on his lips as well.

At the front of the room, Iruka cleared his throat and called for attention in the class. Curious as to how all of this Ninja stuff worked, I payed extra attention.

"Beginning today, all of you are real Ninjas," Iruka intoned. "But you are still merely rookie Genin. The hard part has just started." There was so much that didn't make sense to me, I noted to ask O.S. about it later tonight. "Now... You will soon be assigned duties by the village. So today we will be creating 3 man teams - and each team will have a Jounin sensei. You will follow that sensei's instructions as you complete the assigned duties."

_I hope I get paired with Naruto._

**_I hope I get paired with Sasuke._**

"We tried our hardest to balance each team's strength," Iruka said, getting a collective groan from the class. Then he went through the list and called team after team, until finally I heard my name. "Team Seven: Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto and I high-fived each other, while Sasuke remained his usual impassive self. O.S. seemed content as well.

Naruto however jumped up from his seat, demanding to know why he had to be placed in a group with someone that wasn't as good as he was. At first I thought he might be talking about me, but his outstretched finger was pointed accusingly at the boy to his left. Confused, I watched the scene play out with raised eyebrows.

_Is Naruto really that much better than Sasuke?_

**_Pfft. No. He's the worst Ninja at the Academy. It's a wonder how he even passed._**

After getting told off by Iruka and Sasuke, Naruto slumped back into his chair. I placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. Even if everyone else thinks he's weak, I know my Naruto was strong so this one had to be too.

**.o0o.**

**_So that's how Ninja ranking works._**O.S finished finally. I let out an exasperated puff of air, and leaned back on the bench. After being dismissed from class for a break before we meet our Jounin, O.S. suggested that she take the time to fill me in on more Ninja stuff. To be honest I kind of zoned out for a good portion of it, but I think I know enough now that I won't raise any suspicion.

_Well we should probably get back soon. _O.S. hummed in agreement. As I began to the walk back another voice caught my attention.

"Hello, Sakura," Sasuke waved, as he leaned against a nearby tree. I guess O.S. and I were too absorbed in our conversation to notice he was there. Something felt odd though.

"Hello," I said warily, but I smiled all the same. I may not like him like O.S. does, but if we were going to be on the same team it seemed like a good idea to at least try to be friends.

"You know," he started, his voice shaky and low as he approached me. "You have a large, charming forehead. Makes me want to kiss it." I shuddered at the compliment. _That was such a lame pick up line..._

**_So what?_ **O.S. swooned. **_The fact that he's even talking to me is more than enough._**

_Technically he's talking to me..._

"That sounds like something Naruto would say actually," I teased, as I sneaked a small step back. Sasuke's eyes widened in response to that, but he recovered quickly.

"Speaking of which there is something I want to ask you, Sakura," I nodded and led him to sit down with me on the bench again. **_Is he going to ask me out?_ **O.S. asked breathlessly. I decided it would be better if I ignored her for now. This may be her body but I wasn't going to date a guy I didn't like just because she wanted to.**  
**

"What is it?" I asked finally.

"It's about Naruto," he looked away nervously. A smile made it's way onto my face at the mention of his name. "What do you think of him?"

_**Damn...** _O.S. cursed, then went on to sulking.

"Well..." I started as I pursed my lips. "Naruto is a good friend to me. I've known him my whole life and he is like a brother to me." The words poured easily out of my mouth. Growing up I was often accused of having a crush on Naruto, so by this point I was well versed in setting it straight.

"So that hug earlier?..." Sasuke asked, sounding almost dejected.

"Purely platonic," I said simply. "I love him, but only in a brotherly way. Nothing more." Sasuke grimaced for a moment before his stomach let out a sickening gurgle. "Are you okay?"

Clutching his stomach, he shot up from the bench. "I have to go," he growled through clenched teeth, then darted away. _Well that was weird..._

**_Yeah..._**

**.o0o.**

**_It's been over half an hour, where is our Jounin?_ **O.S. asked irritably. I was beginning to have a sneaking suspicion as to who our Jounin was going to be. After feeling this way every morning in homeroom, I recognized my old teacher's habits. Well this is going to be fun. I stifled a giggle. The idea of seeing Kakashi as a Ninja was almost too much.

There was a scrape on the floor, and I looked up to see Naruto balancing on a chair as he placed a chalkboard eraser over the two doors. "What're you doing?" I asked with a laugh.

"With how late our sensei is, they deserve being pranked," he explained defiantly as he jumped off the chair.

"I agree, but I have a feeling he's not going to take it too well." Knowing Kakashi he would get revenge for this, but I couldn't help it - I wanted vengeance for all the times he made my class wait.

Behind us however, Sasuke scoffed. "I doubt a Jounin would ever fall for such a stupid trick."

"Stick in the mud," I teased under my breath. If looks could kill the glare he sent my way would have me dead in milliseconds. **_He's never going to ask me out at this point..._**

_I don't think he's the type _to _ask someone out though. _

Before O.S. could dignify me with a response, the door slid open, taking our attention. The eraser immediately plopped down onto Kakashi's head with a puff of chalk. As much as I tried to stop myself I barked with laughter. Naruto was also beside himself with laughter.

"You fell for it! You fell for it!" Naruto shouted over my fit of giggles. Sasuke snickered behind us. While Kakashi's only visible eye was closed, whether it was from a smile or the containment of absolute rage I couldn't tell. There was a pregnant pause before Kakashi finally cleared his throat.

"Hmm... How can I say this?" he mused as he scratched his chin. "I hate you guys already." The declaration made me laugh even more, while Naruto and Sasuke looked as if it were the end of the world.

**_Well this is going to be fun..._**

As much as I knew I should be worrying, I couldn't help it. I was happy. It's funny how I had to die just to enjoy myself for the first time in ages. Despite everything that will come my way in this new life as long as I had moments like this every once in awhile it was worth the trouble.

**.o0o.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto... or anything really for that matter.

**A/N: **I hope that you guys liked this story so far. I know right now it seems kind of like a retelling, but I promise it won't for long. (_I dislike retellings just as much as you do, trust me_) For this story I plan to have romance as well, but I'm having a hard time deciding on couples so if you have any suggestions I'd be happy to hear them.

Also, reviews make the world go round :)


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**CHAPTER TWO:**

_It's pretty here. I like the trees. _Smiling cheerily, I wrapped my arms around my knees and rocked lightly.

_**Try to focus a little, would ya?**_

Internally sticking my tongue out at her I brought my attention back to Kakashi, who was now standing in the middle of the half circle created by Naruto, Sasuke and I. "Let's begin by introducing ourselves," Kakashi said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"What do you want to know exactly?" I asked after a moment of charged silence._ Sheesh, the tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife._

**_It's probably because of the prank you pulled on him earlier._**

_Hey! I wasn't the one that did it... I just laughed... a lot._

"How about..." Kakashi mused. "Your likes, dislikes, and your dreams for the future... things like that."

Naruto eyed him suspiciously from the other side of Sasuke. "Hey, why don't you introduce yourselves to us first?!"

_**Yeah, I agree he does seem kind of suspicious.**_

_You don't know the half of it... _All of the excuses he gave for being late to class played back in my mind. Unless he _really_ does help every cat stuck in a tree and every old lady cross a street, I doubt he's much better in this dimension.

"Oh me?" Kakashi asked, feigning surprise. "Well my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have absolutely no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. As for dreams of the future? Hmmm... I have lot's of hobbies as well."

_**So all we really know about him is his name?...**_

_Now you know as much as me! Congratulations._

"Now it's your turn," he admonished, as if we were nothing more than a common annoyance. "Let's start with you on the right," he gestured to Naruto, before taking a seat on the railing behind him.

"Yosh!" Naruto shouted, his fingers gently rested on his headband. "My likes are: Cup Ramen, and the ramen that Iruka sensei buys for me. My dislikes are..." he scratched his chin for a moment, as if in thought, before continuing. "The three minutes I have to wait for the ramen to cook."

**_Is all he thinks about Ramen?_**

_Probably. _I giggled quietly to myself. He's so cute, just like a little baby fox... especially with those whiskers...

"And lastly, my dream is to surpass the Hokage, and have everyone in this village acknowledge my existence," Naruto finished proudly. O.S. snickered at his words though.

_What does he mean by 'surpass the Hokage'?_

**_It means he wants to be the strongest ninja in the village. We went over this..._**

_Oh yeah. _I thought sheepishly. Despite how much I wanted to fit in in this dimension, it was a little hard at times to remember all of the terms and everything else. Especially when I don't pay attention to what O.S. has to say as often as I should.

"I'm sure you will," I whispered to Naruto, giving him an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. He nodded and returned my smile with one of his own.

Still looking positively bored, Kakashi gestured for Sasuke to go next. My skin began to jitter as O.S's excitement overflowed into my emotions. _Calm down a little. You're making me feel all weird._

**_Sorry._ **O.S. said sounding pretty taken aback herself. _**I didn't realize that could happen.**_

_Neither did I._

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things I dislike and not much, if anything, that I do like." I rolled my eyes, but Sakura was swooning. _Don't you think he's being a little dramatic?_

**_Not at aaaaall._**

"And..." he continued. "I can't really call it a dream, but I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and," he paused for what seemed like dramatic effect. "To kill a certain man." I stifled a giggle, but after a moment I couldn't stop the laughter that came tumbling out of my mouth.

_**Stop it. You're going to make him hate me.**_

Out of consideration for O.S. I stopped, but the glares from both Kakashi and Sasuke were a good motivator too.

"And lastly, the girl," Kakashi said, his eyes softening a little but still holding the air of irritation.

"I'm more than just 'the girl' thank you," I responded defiantly, with a resounding glare back at Kakashi. "My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are cute animals. Especially foxes. Oh and people that look like cute animals." I sent Naruto a quick glance before turning back to Kakashi. "My dislikes are people that take themselves too seriously, and pretend that they are better than others." I didn't have to dignify who I was talking about that time. "My dream however is to live a better life. One that's worth living and is significantly more interesting than the one I had before." The looks from the three boys around me were a mix of surprise, confusion and apathy. "Oh yeah, my hobbies are arguing with myself and winning. I love winning."

A fierce blush broke out on my face, but it was from O.S. not me. **_Now they're going to think I'm weird o-or crazy! You even made Sasuke think that I hate him!_**

_You _are_ weird though - and crazy. We both are... At least I am, and we're technically the same person._

After a minute or so of awkward silence Kakashi finally cleared his throat. "That will suffice for introductions. Tomorrow, we'll start your formal duties as Shinobi."

"What is it? What is it?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Survival training. But it won't be just any old training. I will be your opponent."

"Oy! What do you mean? Tell us!" Naruto demanded but all Kakashi did was laugh quietly to himself. When asked why, all he did was give a cryptic answer. Finally taking pity on us, he explained that if we don't pass his training that we'll be sent back to the Academy along with the other students not accepted as Genin.

Naruto was ranting and raving while Sasuke narrowed his eyes. I wasn't really sure what to think though. I mean I technically didn't go to the Academy in the first place so I wouldn't mind going back, but I could tell O.S. was absolutely freaked out.

"Anyway, tomorrow you have to show your real skills on the training ground. Bring all of the shinobi tools that you have." I didn't even know what tools he was talking about... "Oh, and skip breakfast. You'll probably throw up if you don't." That left my mouth dry. We'll be training so hard that we're likely to throw up? What does he plan to do to us?

Kakashi handed us each a paper explaining what the training was about, but all of it went straight over my head.

_**We should do some training on our own before we meet him tomorrow.**_

_Good idea..._

******.o0o.**

_So this is the place? _I asked, stopping in the midst of a forest clearing. Around me there were trees wrapped in ropes, rocks half eroded away from being hit so many times and several targets ranging from stuffed dolls to bullseyes.

**_I've never actually trained at a training ground like this before. _**O.S. admitted, embarrassed.

_How did you pass the ninja academy again? _My face burned from her emotions, so I backed off, holding my hands up reproachfully. That seemed to mollify her.

**_Anyway, we should start with kunai knives and throwing stars. Those are the easiest to learn._**

I didn't feel the need to remind her that I have two left feet and even more thumbs, but she would realize soon enough. First, I made my way to one of the bullseyes set up. There were several lines on the ground marked to show level of difficulty. Before even consulting O.S. I made my way to the line closest to the target and stepped in front of it.

_Let's get this over with._

O.S. then explained which weapon was which and how to find it in the ninjutsu pouch without looking. In the process of pulling out the shuriken however, I slit my palm and a few of my fingers. The blood came quickly, and despite myself I started to panic a little. O.S. only laughed.

**_Try not to do that next time. They're a little sharp. They are blades after all._**

Licking my wounds, I paid more attention to O.S. and held the stars like she said to. My hand still bled a little but it would stop soon enough. Then we got to the part I was dreading - actually throwing them.

I will admit that aside from being clumsy I also have little to no athletic ability. I think O.S. sensed this as she went into explicit detail as she explained what to do. Hold the shuriken in the middle. Keep them as far away from my palm as possible. Lift my arm at a 90 degree angle. Point my fingers where I want them to go. Before I even got to throwing them my arm felt awkward and my bloodied hand even more so.

**_Okay, now bring your arm back and let them go._**

I did exactly as she said, but the second they left my fingers I knew they weren't going anywhere near the target, much less the bullseye. Some careened off into the trees, a few sticking in the wood but most of them soared off into the distance.

**_That went well._**

_It's Tee Ball all over again. _I shuddered and tried to rid myself of the sudden onslaught of memories.

**_Tee Ball?_**

_Don't worry about it..._

After recollecting the shuriken, at least the ones I could find, I tried again... and again. By the fifth try my face was dripping with sweat and O.S. didn't know what else to say that could possibly make a difference. Stubbornly I got into the stance again and threw as hard as I could, hoping that maybe the strength of my determination alone could will them to hit the target.

Which oddly seemed to work this time, as one of the five hit the edge of the wooden target.

"I got one!" I cheered aloud. "Did you see that?!"

**_Of course I saw it. Good job._**

"Not only beautiful, but determined. I like that," a voice sounded from behind me. I turned to see Rock Lee. In all his bushy eyebrowed glory. But why was he wearing such an obnoxious jumpsuit?

"Oh, hey Lee," I greeted with a smile.

His mouth dropped into an 'O' shape. "Y-you know me?" he asked shyly, pointing at himself.

_You don't know him do you?_

**_Not at all._**

"Uhhhh," I didn't know what to say.

"Well I feel bad that I haven't had the pleasure to meet you," he said with a wink. I could almost see a cartoon heart floating towards me, but I made sure to avoid it just in case it was real.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, feel free to call me Sakura though," I said, recovering myself. "Do you think you could help me with this?" I asked, lifting the shuriken.

His face dropped instantly. "If I don't do the training Gai sensei assigned me I'll get in trouble. But if I help this _angel _maybe she'll agree to be my girlfriend. Hmmm," he pondered aloud as he scratched his chin.

"Maybe I can do your training with you after. It'll be more fun that way," I suggested with a smile. He looked up alarmed, unaware that he had said any of that out loud. Recovering in less than a second he winked again and gave me a thumbs up.

"I can only help with the physical stuff though," he said dejectedly. "I can't use any ninjutsu."

"What a coincidence," I responded with a laugh. "Neither can I."

******.o0o.**

After about an hour or so most of my shuriken were hitting the bullseye. Despite my lack of athletic ability, due to O.S's old 'training' my body soon remembered how to do it through muscle memory. Lee was a bit of help, but even he wasn't the best at throwing either, all that mattered was that he was at least a little better than me.

Falling back into the routine we had going, I went to go collect the stars but when I came back he was standing where I had been. "I think that will do it for throwing practice," he said happily, giving me a thumbs up again. This Lee and the one I was friends with from my dimension were exactly the same, aside from the jumpsuit that is. O.S. was taken aback and creeped out by him every once in awhile but I was so used to it that his antics only made me laugh, especially when O.S. freaked out.

"So you said you don't know how to use a kunai either, right?" he asked, the same smile still on his face.

I nodded, and clumsily took one out, holding it wrong I assume from the quiet giggle O.S. made. Much to his credit, Lee didn't laugh, he only pulled one out and showed me the correct way. After I adjusted my grip and held it in front of my body Lee put his knife away. "So what do I do with it?" I asked nervously.

Lee faltered for a second then remembered that I really didn't know. "You can throw it like a shuriken, or you can fight with it like a dagger. You can even tie explosives to them if you have the scrolls. They're very versatile." I nodded to show that I was listening. "Since you've already shown you can throw well enough, we can practice on how to use it in close combat."

"How can we do that?" I asked, looking towards the straw dummies.

"We're going to spar. Normally I don't like to fight girls - that's not what a good guy is supposed to do. But Tenten says that's sexist," he mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "So this will be practice for me as well," he smiled and gave me another thumbs up. O.S. groaned but I ignored her.

Lee quickly snapped into a fighting position. One hand behind him and the other outstretched towards me. "Aren't you going to use a kunai too?" I asked worriedly.

"You'll find I won't need one," he said, but he saw that didn't settle me so he added, "good guys don't get hurt."

I grimaced nervously and hesitantly ran at him. Unsure of what to do, I stopped the moment I reached him and slashed with no intention of actually hitting him. With a single movement he easily moved my hand and guided it so my slash hit nothing but air. "Not like that," he admonished, somehow still sounding upbeat. "Actually try to hit me." He eased back into his original position and took a quick step back.

Following his lead, I jumped forward, hoping to get catch him off guard at least a little bit. But he reacted before I was even half way there and guided my swing back down. This time however I swung back up and tried to get to his shoulder. Sensing my intention he rolled his shoulder back and caught my kunai between the fingers of his other hand. "Again, but this time try to hit me."

Gritting my teeth, I wretched the knife from his fingers and tried again. This time I tried to swing faster and more ferociously, but every time I thought I was close he either moved out of the way or just brushed my knife aside like it was nothing. After awhile he began to hit my hand or give my light raps with the back of his fist every time I messed up. Each hit - no matter how light - still chattered my teeth and reverberated throughout my body. I've never felt so weak before in my life.

With every passing minute Lee increased his speed, and the strength with which he hit my hands and arms. Before long I was sweating and about ready to fall over. I could feel bruises forming up and down my arms. The hits hadn't hurt that much at the time, but I don't think he realizes his own strength.

**_He's only playing with you. This is just practice holding back for him._**

_I know. _I huffed dejectedly. After all of that he doesn't even look the slightest bit exhausted. I however plopped down onto my back and rested on my palms. "You're really good," I complimented between breaths.

The smile that broke out on his face was huge, and I think I saw sparkles, but I'll attribute that to the exhaustion for now. Giving me a minute to relax, he lowered himself down in front of me and crossed his legs. "So are you planning on becoming a kunoichi?" he asked, rocking back and forth excitedly.

_What's that again?_

**_A female ninja..._**

"Oh!" I sheepishly scratched the back of my head. "I think I already am one."

Lee blushed at that. "I-I didn't mean th-that you weren't good enough to b-be one."

"Yes you did," I stuck my tongue out at him. "I don't know how to explain this but... uhh..."

_**You can't tell him the truth. Even if this creepy guy is nice there's no telling what he'd do if he thought you were clinically insane.**_

_Come on, he's not _that_ creepy..._

"Well I actually very recently graduated from the academy," I started slowly, gaining speed as the lie continued. "Today was my first day with my sensei... but due to an accident yesterday... I lost all of my knowledge on how to be a shinobi." It was actually a pretty good lie if I do say so myself, but anyone with half a brain could pick out the inconsistencies. I instantly regretted the charade the moment I saw the tears in Lee's eyes though. They were big, bubbly tears, and his nose was dripping something fierce. O.S. grunted in disgust.

"That's so sad!" he blubbered, lurching forward to give me a hug. I felt kind of guilty, but I let him hug me all the same.

"So," I said, standing up and brushing the dirt off my skirt. "Let's do that training you came to do!" Lee gave me his famous gesture of a wink and a thumbs up.

******.o0o.**

Falling flat on my face, I finally gave up. This patch of dirt looked like a pretty good place to go to sleep if you asked me. I snuggled my face into the cold ground and tried to drone out the sound of Lee next to me.

"101...102...103...If I don't do 200 1-armed push ups then I'll have to do 300 push ups on my thumbs...107...108..." Lee continued on for awhile before his words just drifted into one constant, mumbling noise.

For the past few exercises I'd been doing the easier versions of whatever he did. If he did 1-armed push ups, I did normal push ups. If he did 200 tree kicks, I did 50. Even just from what I did though, every muscle in my body was alive with soreness and pain. **_This was a mistake._**O.S. chanted after we finished each exercise. As much as I wanted to tell her it wasn't I knew that I would be sore not just all day tomorrow but probably for the next week. After everything Lee did for me it would be rude for me to ditch out on his training.

When I heard Lee was finally done with the push ups, I mustered the strength to sit up and tapped his shoulder before he could move on to the next set. "I don't think I can do much more, Lee. How many exercises do you have left?"

"Five or six," he said, as if it were nothing. "But don't worry about it, Sakura-san. It's alright if you'd like to stop here."

I groaned guiltily. "How about we meet and train here every so often?"

"Sometimes my missions last a couple of days, but I'll try to be here every day when I can," Lee said happily, tripping over his words, as if he couldn't believe he were saying them.

"Thank you so much for all of your help, Lee. It means a lot," I thanked him sleepily. His eyes grew big and watery.

"You're welcome Sakura-san."

And with that I made the tired walk back home. Barely even realizing it was pitch black outside. Hopefully I won't be too tired for tomorrow...

******.o0o.**

* * *

**A/N (!warning text wall incoming!):** Originally I was going to have this chapter just be the introductions and training with Kakashi, but I realized as I was writing out the test/training sequence that both Sakuras would have insisted on training the night before. At the very least showing AU Sakura how to use the different weapons. So despite the fact that even though I myself found the scene a little boring, I wanted to establish not only Sakura's skills but the training with Lee.

By the way, thank you for all of the reviews, favorites and alerts everyone. It means a lot to have your support! I noticed however, that there was some confusion as to why O.S. was so calm when another conscience has taken over her body. I will admit that after looking back maybe I made her a bit too laid back about it, so for that I apologize. But, it was intentional for the most part. If you go back to the beginning of the series, you'll notice that Sakura albeit bossy and indignant towards Naruto, rarely got angry at something that specifically impacted her. In most situations the one having the emotions was her Inner, but as that persona doesn't exist in this version neither does her volatile nature. I also made her this way for contrast as well, where AU Sakura is more down to earth and easily absorbed in her emotions - O.S. is self absorbed, highly perceptive and internally emotional. I understand, and appreciate your comments on this though, I hadn't thought that her reactions were too underplayed so it helps for you to point things out like that. Thank you :)

Don't forget to review though, it helps more than you know! (well actually some of you might know... all the more reason to do it ;D)


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**CHAPTER THREE:**

_**He's late again...**_

_You come to get used to it. Trust me. _I sighed, and looked around the clearing for sight of Kakashi. When that wasn't very forthcoming I plopped my ridiculously over-sized combat pack down and sat on that.

**_I mean we get here at the time he told us to, the least he could do is arrive remotely close to the agreed hour._**I shrugged and started twirling a tendril of pink hair around my finger.

_I told you we could afford to drag our feet. But little miss 'must be on time' had to have her way. _O.S. grumbled, and I could tell she was pouting. _You're still upset that I ate breakfast too aren't you?_

**_He explicitly told us not to!_**

_Oh, like he would know the difference._

**_I guess, but you shouldn't make a habit of disobeying our sensei._**

_Fine, fine. _It's not like she was wrong.

"You're late!" Naruto shouted from beside me. I actually almost forgot he was there. Sometimes having two sets of thoughts to worry about was a little distracting. Following Naruto's gaze though, I noticed Kakashi striding towards us.

"Hey guys, good morning," Kakashi greeted, almost too cheerfully.

"Good morning, sensei," I said back in the same tone. "I assume there was a cat stuck in a tree, or a grandmother to help cross the street?"

"Oh yes," he agreed simply, taking something from his pack. Simultaneously turning it on, he set an alarm clock down on one of the wooden stakes next to him. "Okay, it's set for noon." Quickly, he pulled two bells out of his pocket and held them up. "Your task is to take these from me before the time's up. Those who don't have a bell by noon don't get any lunch." His eye narrowed darkly. "I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps, but I'll eat right in front of you too."

**_He's so evil._**

_Glad I disobeyed orders now aren't ya? _When O.S. didn't respond I stifled a chuckle, and tried my best to look hungry and reproachful. I'd probably get an earful if Kakashi realized I actually ate something.

"You only have to get on bell," Kakashi continued on seriously. "There are only two bells, so whoever doesn't get one will definitely be tied to the stump. The one who doesn't get a bell fails, and will promptly be sent back to the Academy." He closed his palm tightly around the bells. "Use whatever tools you want, but you won't succeed unless you come at me with the intent to kill."

**_But won't he be in danger?!_**

_Good guys don't get hurt, remember?_

"You're so slow you can't even dodge a blackboard eraser, sensei," I reminded him playfully.

"Yeah, we'll definitely kill you!" Naruto chimed in arrogantly.

"Those with the least talent are always the loudest," Kakashi said dismissively. "Now, let's ignore this last place loser, and we'll start on my signal." Naruto's gaze darkened, and I could almost feel the waves of anger broiling off of him. In one swift movement he pulled a kunai from his pouch and twirled it around his finger. The next few moments were nothing more than a blur as Naruto charged at the Jounin.

The altercation was done within the blink of an eye.

One second Naruto was running forward. The next Kakashi was behind him, wrenching Naruto's kunai against the back of his neck. I swallowed the sudden lump forming in the back of my throat.

**_He's so fast..._**

_So this is a real Ninja? Scary._

"I didn't even say go yet," Kakashi chastised, an iron grip still on Naruto's arm. "But at least you actually struck with the intent to kill me. I guess that means you respect me at least a little now, huh?" Kakashi chuckled, his gaze lingering over Sasuke and I. "I think maybe... Just maybe, I'm actually starting to like you three. Now," his voice grew serious. "Ready. Set. GO!"

Suddenly everyone in the clearing besides me was gone. My heart was beating so loudly I barely heard O.S. over the pumping in my ears.

**_What're you doing? Hide, idiot!_**

My palms seared anxiously as I darted for tree coverage. Unable to find anything suitable, O.S. finally pointed out a good bush, and I grudgingly dove into it. Some of the branches snagged my arms, but I tried my hardest to ignore the pain. After a moment I peeked out between the leaves, realizing I had a rather good vantage point of the clearing.

Kakashi was now the only one standing in the middle of the lush landscape. "The most basic art of being a Shinobi is the ability to hide one's presence and become invisible. Good job all of yo-"

"I challenge you to a one-on-one match. Fair and square!" Naruto shouted proudly, jumping back into sight.

**_What is he doing?_ **O.S. asked incredulously. I stared at the blond as he tried to goad Kakashi into fighting him. It reminded me of when we were kids. Every time another kid gave me trouble, whether it was for my forehead or just boys being boys, he always stood up for me. To me he was the brother I never had. Even if this Kakashi was strong, I had to help Naruto like he helped me. I'd be a bad friend if I didn't.

As much as I wanted to jump out and help though, my body still protested against me. Despite my best efforts I was forced to continue watching the scene unfold before me.

"If you want to be taught a lesson so bad, Naruto," Kakashi said languidly as he reached into his pouch. "Then I'll teach you Taijutsu: the art of hand-to-hand combat." I tensed as he pulled out his next weapon. But my mouth dropped open when all that was in his hand was a book. From the look of the blaring content warning on the back I assumed it was none other a porno.

**_How disgusting._**

_You should've seen him in my old class. _He'd always bring those books to school, pretending they were something actually intellectual. But we knew better. Plus his blushing and the perverted giggle he always tried to hide were more than enough proof.

The shouts from Naruto snapped my attention back to the scene before me. Angry from being ignored, Naruto rushed at the older man. Kakashi was prepared for him though and fended off every kick, punch and attack Naruto could muster. All while reading his book. Until finally Kakashi disappeared from sight again.

When he reappeared, he was hunched behind Naruto with his hands closed in what looked like an ASL sign.

_What is he doing?_

**_That's the seal of the tiger! Is he planning on killing Naruto?_**

_Wait what? Kill! How?_

**_The hand sign. It allows him to use more advanced Ninjutsu._**

Panicked, I jumped from the bush I was in. "Run, Naruto!" I shouted as I began running towards the duo. "He's going to kill you!"

"What?" Naruto asked, turning around.

"Too late!" Kakashi said as he thrusted his outstretched fingers into Naruto's butt. "A 1000 years of pain!" The blond went flying and landed in a nearby river. Unsure of what to do, I sputtered to stop not even a few feet from Kakashi.

"Did you want to go next?" he asked, his eyes already back on the book.

"Uhhh... I'm alright," I said, then darted over to Naruto to help him back ashore.

_I thought you said he was going to kill him!_

**_How was I to know it was just a butt joke?_**

_You're the one that went to ninja school..._

**_Whatever._**

As I reached the edge of the river I had to duck as two shuriken came flying out of the water. They soared past my face and went straight towards Kakashi. The silver haired Jounin caught them with ease, still not taking his eyes from the book. He even let out his perverted little giggle. I shuddered. This had to be some form of sexual harassment.

Finally Naruto's head popped up from the water, and I pulled him to shore.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, his eyes downcast. Before I could respond, Kakashi made a comment at how Naruto needed a girl to help him. Which caused the two to fall into yet another bout of banter. Sighing, I shook my head and crossed my arms. After a minute Kakashi got bored of the conversation and paid more attention to his book once again.

It looked like Naruto was about to start raving again, when all of a sudden there was a stirring and splashing from behind me. Not sure what to expect, I stared curiously as about ten Narutos jumped out of the water. They all ran past me to Kakashi. Along with the original Naruto they started ganging up on the Jounin.

"What the hell?" I slipped unceremoniously to the ground. "Th-there are so many Narutos... wha?"

**_Calm down. It's just Ninjutsu. Ninjas can clone themselves._**

Still taken aback, I sat there staring as the Narutos piled on top of Kakashi. No matter how much I tried to rationalize it, the scene was still weird to watch. Like a side show act or something. Despite the strangeness of it though, it seemed to be working for the most part.

The bells hanging from Kakashi's hips jingled lightly as one of the Naruto's fingers touched them. Before he could wrap his fingers around one of them though Kakashi was gone and one of the clones took his place. In seconds, a fight broke out among the horde of blonds. They clobbered each other senseless until Naruto finally dispelled the clones.

**_That actually wasn't all that bad of a plan... until he beat himself up._**

_Yeah, he got ridiculously close to getting a bell. Maybe if we work together we can actually get one._

**_If ten Narutos couldn't get one, what makes you think the two of you can?_**

I shrugged. There were two bells after all. If anything I at least wanted Naruto and I to pass. With Kakashi out of sight I made my way over to Naruto. his face was extremely swollen and his whole body looked battered. A single tear rolled down his broken face.

"You gonna be okay there, Naruto?" I asked as I approached him. The look on his face was one of utter despair. "Do you need a hug?" He nodded sadly and swept him into a light squeeze.

_**Would you stop hugging him all the time? Sheesh.**_

_Nope. _

After a moment, Naruto slid from the hug and jumped up. A huge smile was sprawled across his face. "Look, Sakura! A bell!" he shouted, an outstretched finger pointing into the distance. I followed his finger and saw there was something silver and gleaming underneath a tree. The ground around it oddly looked as if it had recently been torn up.

"I don't think that's a very good ide-" I warned, but he was already gone. The moment he reached the tree, a rope snapped around his ankles and pulled him up to hang from a tree branch. "You're so hopeless sometimes." I shook my head and began trudging after him. Before I reached him though, Kakashi showed up to take the bell. At least Naruto had been right in that aspect.

Suddenly a loud whipping sound caught my attention and I turned to see a collection of kunai and shuriken rush at Kakashi. He didn't have the time to avoid the attack and they all struck him. Some even lodged themselves into his head and neck. Despite myself I let out a yelp and rushed over to my old teacher. "That was overkill, don't you think, Sasuke?" I threw over my shoulder as I assessed the damage.

Beneath my fingers however, Kakashi turned into a log, the knives sticking out from it's wood surface. "H-he turned into a tree..."

O.S. sighed and I connected the dots without her help. _Another type of Ninjutsu. I get it._

Dislodging one of the knives, I went to work on getting Naruto down. Just as I reached up to cut him down though, I felt the ground shift beneath me. Before I even knew what was happening the ground was hovering a foot or so over my head.

_**You're both idiots...**_

_Oh, I'd like to see you do something then. _I huffed, and she fumed quietly to herself. Her anger boiled over into my own emotions, and only made me feel more frustrated. This sharing a body thing was starting to get a little annoying.

In the distance, I heard Sasuke run off, his hiding spot obviously having been found out. Looks like Naruto and I were stuck in this by ourselves.

First off, I needed to get another knife. I reached for the one I had dropped when I got caught, but my fingers were just too short. Next, I tried for my pouch that held all of my ninja tools, but yet again my hands were just too short. O.S. be damned I was going to move that somewhere closer even if it's unfashionable.

"Can't reach either, huh?" Naruto asked from beside me. I shook my head, trying again just to be sure. Naruto let out a frustrated breath of his own and reached for his own pouch, finding it just out of range as well. "Can you get to mine maybe?"

"I dunno. Let me try." Even with my fingers outstretched as far as they could go I barely got a hold of the top flap.

"Damnit!" he yelled, flapping his arms around angrily. I couldn't help laughing. With the blood rushing to my head, everything started to seem funny. Between Naruto essentially beating the crap out of himself, Kakashi turning into a tree and us hanging upside down it was all too much. It felt like I had gone crazy and I was simply stuck in a fever dream.

"Sakura-chan...?" Naruto asked worriedly. I cleared my throat and tried my hardest to stifle the laughs.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked, still struggling to get a knife.

**_Yeah, are you? _**O.S. asked, finally calmed down a little.

_Well... I'm hearing voices in my head. I don't think that's a very good sign._

**_You're only hearing one. And it's your own._**

Turning my attention back to the situation at hand, I tried once more for the kunai on the ground. As I moved around in the trap, I realized that with enough momentum the rope would begin to swing. "Naruto, sit still for a moment," I commanded him as I tried to get a swing started. It took a second but I eventually got the hang of it.

"This is going to hurt," I warned as I slammed into him. I caught him on the upswing, and opened his bag. A few kunai and shuriken spilled out, and I grabbed one of the knives. It cut my hand as it slid into it, but I ignored the pain and quickly started working on the rope.

Beside me Naruto groaned. "A little more of a warning would be nice next time."

"Sorry," I apologized sheepishly as I got on the last string of the rope. Before I knew it I was dumped back onto the ground. I can't remember the last time I loved the ground this much. I waited for the vertigo to pass before I started on freeing Naruto. It was much easier doing this right side up. In seconds Naruto was on the ground too. But as he was up there longer he took an extra minute to recover.

"I should probably go look for Sasuke," I said to the prone form of Naruto. Even if he was annoying, self centered, over dramatic, and too serious Sasuke was still our teammate for the time being. All Naruto did in response though was continue groaning. His stomach was also growling something fierce.

**_I guess I am kind of happy that you did eat after all._**

I smiled at that. _Breaking the rules can be for the better sometimes._

**_Just not all the time._**

_Yeah, yeah._

Unsure of where to go, I tried to remember where Sasuke had run off to after we got caught. O.S. provided me with the general direction and I headed off. After running for what felt like a few minutes I was ready to give up. No matter where I looked I couldn't find even a foot print. It was unlikely that he went much farther than this anyway.

Just as I was about to stop I tripped over something. Damn my lack of coordination. I looked back to see what looked like a giant black hairball. "Sasuke?" I asked hesitantly as I crawled over to him.

"Hey," he said simply when I reached his face.

**_Where's the rest of his beautiful body?!_**

"Is that really you?" I asked, poking his cheek.

"Don't poke me," he growled. A slow smile took over my face and I poked him again. It's not like he could do anything about it at the moment. He growled at me again, and I chuckled.

"Is that any way to treat your savior?" I asked, pretending to turn away.

"I don't need your help," he spat back, but his eyes were wide.

"Yeah, yeah. Just close your mouth and try not to swallow any dirt." Hastily, I began digging him out. It was easy as the dirt was loose to begin with, but still rather tedious. "How did this happen to begin with?" I asked as I finally began to reach his shoulders. All he gave in response though was a glare.

**_Kakashi probably beat him and put him in the ground. Don't be mean._**

_Fiiiine_

Once I finally got his shoulders free it took only moments to get him back onto the surface. With him freed, I flopped on my back and caught my breath. I was still tired and bruised from training with Lee last night, and hitting Naruto as hard as I did earlier had given me a few new blossoming bruises.

"Thank you," Sasuke finally said indignantly.

"No problem," I huffed and lifted my hand, only to have it flop back down.

"Well, I'm going to go find Kakashi again," he said as he stood up. I raised an eyebrow at him and sat up myself.

"Last time you fought him, he literally buried you. What do you think he'll do if you fight him again?" His narrowed eyes grew defiant.

"I was already able to touch one of the bells. If I try again I can probably get one."

**_Wow... he's so amazing._**

_Naruto was able to touch one of the bells too you know?_

**_Yeah, but he's not Naruto._**

I sighed and pushed myself up, ignoring the pain that laced up and down my arms. "There's no need to break your back over this, Sasuke. There's always a next time."

He sent me a quick glare before he turned away. "I can't afford to wait for a next time."

"What do you mean?" I asked, realizing how very little I know this Sasuke.

"There's a man that only I can kill... I have to get stronger. I can't do that by just staying here and doing nothing." He paused dramatically again. "I'm an avenger."

An Avenger? The image of Sasuke in a super hero costume popped up in my mind. I tried as hard as I could to keep the smile off of my face. He's serious... even I know it would be rude to make a joke of this situation.

"Let's go get those bells then," I suggested, with a smile. He scoffed, but I could tell he was a little happy. But just as we were about to figure out what to do next the alarm went off.

"Damn... Wasted too much time." He sent me a look that said it was my fault and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't look at me. You're the one who wanted to put on dramatics," I tossed over my shoulder as I started back to the clearing. Behind me Sasuke scoffed again but followed all the same.

When we finally made it back over to the stumps, the first thing I noticed was Naruto already tied to the middle one. Maybe I shouldn't have left him to his own devices after all...

"Hey Naruto," I greeted as we got closer. "You're looking a little... _stumped_ there." Naruto looked up at me watery-eyed. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." I patted his head apologetically before I sat next to him. Sasuke ignored him altogether as he sat down on the other side.

After a minute Kakashi strolled up to us. "Well, don't you three look hungry?" His eyes scanned over the three of us, then settled on me. "Except for you that is." I laughed sheepishly, and tried to look away, but his eyes pierced me no matter where I looked. "Anyway... about the test. There's no need for you guys to go back to the academy."

Naruto cheered and Sasuke let out a breath of relief. But I sensed subterfuge. Kakashi always used to bait my old class with stuff like this. He'd pretend to be nice then BAM, strike at you like a cobra.

Naruto was still excited and smiling though. "So does that mean the three of us..."

"Should quit as Shinobi," Kakashi finished for him, his voice full of venom.

_I knew it! _

"Quit?!" Naruto shouted, struggling against the ropes. "Just because we didn't get some stinking bells we have to quit being Ninjas?"

Kakashi shook his head, irritated. "That's right. You're just a couple of punks that don't deserve the right to be called Shinobi. So just quit." Sasuke growled, and charged at the Jounin. In seconds Sasuke was on the ground, with Kakashi's foot pushing his face into the dirt.

**_He can't step on Sasuke like that! You have to stop him!_**

_Oh, what am I going to do? Ask nicely?_

"This is why you're punks," Kakashi started again, pressing on Sasuke's head ever so lightly. "Why do you think you guys were separated into teams of three and sent to do training in the first place?"

"Why?" Naruto demanded.

"So you can learn teamwork." He glared angrily, his eye devoid of any compassion. "If you guys had actually worked together you may have been able to get the bells."

"There were only two bells though," I accused, knowing full well he would turn around anything that I said.

"That was the point. You were being tested at how well you could use teamwork under these stipulations. It was designed to turn you against one another, but at the same time see if you could forget about your personal interests and do what's best for the team." I felt stupid, yet irritated at the same time. Sure, we may have never gotten any bells but I had really tried my hardest to work with both Naruto and Sasuke.

"Naruto," Kakashi continued on. "You were just running around by yourself. And, Sasuke, you just assumed that everyone else would get in the way and tried to do everything on your own." His eyes briefly met mine before he kept talking. "Of course individual talents are important as a Ninja, but teamwork is more important. Missions are carried out by teams. Acting on your own can endanger not only the success of a mission but the lives of you and your team. For example- " Kakashi pulled out a kunai and held it against Sasuke's throat. "Sakura kill Naruto or Sasuke dies."

_**Okay!**_

_You're so weird sometimes..._

I narrowed my eyes at him however, sensing his intention. "Hell no," I responded defiantly.

Kakashi faltered but trudged on. "Normally, when a hostage is taken there are tough decisions to make. If you decide wrong it could mean death." The Jounin finally relented on Sasuke. He wandered over to a nearby monument, from the looks of it. "On this rock are the names of the Ninjas acknowledged as heroes by the village."

"One day I'm going to on that rock!" Naruto shouted happily. But Kakashi only regarded him with a solemn expression.

"These aren't any old heroes. These are all heroes that died in the midst of battle." Naruto's face dropped, ashamed. I patted his shoulder. "This is a memorial," Kakashi stated, his face stricken. "Even my best friend's name is on here..."

A silence passed over us as we took his words in. After another moment Kakashi turned back towards us. "After lunch you can try again for the bells. But I'm going to make it harder this time. Feel free to eat, just don't give any to Naruto."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, but the resounding glare from Kakashi made him buckle.

"That's punishment for trying to eat before everyone else earlier. If anyone gives him any food they will fail immediately. Got it?" Kakashi shot us another serious look before he walked off. I picked up the bentos and passed one to Sasuke and one to Naruto.

**_What're you doing? _**O.S. demanded as I opened the box for Naruto.

_Breaking some more rules._

**_How're we the same person again?_**

_I'm not really sure..._

"Why're you doing this?" Naruto asked. Before I could respond, Sasuke placed his bento next to the one I set up for Naruto.

"If you don't eat you'll just bring us down when we try to get the bells later," Sasuke said, though his face had a slight blush to it.

"Plus, no worries," I whispered. "I actually ate breakfast this morning." I winked at the two of them and Sasuke rolled his eyes, while Naruto on the other hand smiled, looking genuinely touched.

Just as I was about to feed Naruto, an explosion went off nearby and smoke filled the clearing. "You guys!" Kakashi boomed as he jumped in front of us. "Pass!~" I heaved a sigh of relief and leaned back against the log behind me.

"How?" Naruto asked, confused. "Why?"

"All of the other students I've taken out here just listened to what I said blindly. People who break the rules as a Ninja are often considered trash but you know what I think? People that don't take care of their comrades are- "

"Lower than trash," I finished for him. Kakashi's eye went wide then softened as he nodded.

**_How did you know what he was going to say?_**

_He's given that speech before. You could almost say that's his catch phrase._

Since Kakashi was finally done with this whole charade I untied Naruto then plopped down onto the ground. "Thank you," Naruto said before he picked up the bento to go. "For everything."

"No problem," I waved and closed my eyes, finally letting the exhaustion take hold of me. Just as I was beginning to nod off I heard footsteps approaching. I peeked through my eyelashes to see Kakashi standing over me. "Yes?" I asked sleepily.

"Before anything else, I wanted to let you know... You exceeded my expectations today. You breezed through every challenge... in a way that I never would have thought possible." Kakashi said this almost shyly, but I could sense the admiration in his voice. He was actually impressed.

"That means a lot coming from you," I mumbled, unable to keep the tiredness from my voice. "I'm sorry about your best friend by the way," I added before I slipped out of consciousness

**********.o0o.**

When I woke up, it was dark and I was in my bed. Had Kakashi carried me home? I wondered offhandedly as I rubbed the tiredness from my eyes. I sat up and stretched my arms, but they were still aching deeply.

**_You did good today._** O.S. said suddenly. I smiled at her, happy for the compliment. **_I wouldn't have done half as well had I been the one in control. I probably would have focused solely on Sasuke._**

_I'm sure you would have done fine. _I lied - she definitely would have been Sasuke-crazy. _But thank you._

Despite everything that's happened in the past few days, I was finally beginning to feel like I belonged in this world. Of course I feel bad for taking O.S's spot here but somehow it feels right. Maybe this is the life I was supposed to be living all along...

**********.o0o.**

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter... such a pain. After writing it all the way through once, my word doc crashed and I lost about 3k words worth of progress. Had to start over, but damn... made me rage quit writing for a few days. Luckily I've recovered. Sometimes I don't from these types of things... Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter.

Don't forget to review and all that. Love you! :) (_Special thanks to furuba-suzume, Lonely Athena and Kenraknom. Your reviews so far have really helped keep me going._)

P.S. if you want to ask a question about the story, please log in so I can answer it properly :P


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**_I can't believe you! _**O.S. growled.

Despite her complaining, I was running as fast as I could. Regardless though, I was still extremely sore from the past few days. After the bell test with Kakashi I have trained with Lee every day. The past three days have been nothing more than aches, pains and bruises. Sleeping in today was the only reprieve I could get, but O.S. made sure I didn't get any decent rest.

Apparently being thirty minutes late was the end of the world.

_Come on, I'm not that late.__ Plus, I can assure you Kakashi will be later than I am._

_**Yeah, but it's our first mission. What if they leave without us?**_

_They're not going to leave without us. _I chuckled as I rolled my eyes at her.

_**Regardless, we shouldn't be late for our first mission.**_

Skidding to halt, I took a moment to survey my surroundings. Kakashi said to meet on the bridge... but there wasn't one in sight.

**_You're lost. _**O.S. accused with a laugh.

_I'm not lost. I'm just... directionally impaired at the moment._

**_Oh, then I guess you don't need my help._**

Crossing my arms, I grimaced at her. _If you don't help then we'll just be even later than we are now._

**_You'll be the one chewed out if we're late. Maybe getting in trouble will do you some good._**

_You're impossible. _I scoffed - feeling very much like Sasuke. After a few minutes of wandering and somehow getting even more lost, O.S. finally relented and told me how to get to the bridge. All I had to do of course was promise to at least try to be on time whenever we were meeting for a mission. Which, in retrospect I should have taken more seriously from the start - not that I'd admit that to O.S. though.

As I weaved my way through people on the street a thought crossed my mind. _What do Ninjas even do in this dimension anyway? _All that I knew of Ninjas was what I learned from low budget action movies and cartoons from my world.

**_Ninjas take on requests from the village, and carry them out in the most efficient way possible. _**

_So we're not going to go like... kill people or anything, right?_

**_We might. _**

A chill went up and down my spine. I might be on my way to go kill somebody... Is that even legal here? Are people revered for being mass murderers? Maybe O.S. has already killed someone... In the academy did they have students kill someone as a right of passage? Does that mean Naruto killed someone? Did Sasuke...? Okay, that one isn't too hard to see... But am I really surrounded by a bunch of murderers?

The world around me slipped away as my thoughts fired a million miles an hour. Which, is probably why I didn't notice what was happening until a sickening snap brought me back to reality. A blinding pain seared through my right arm as I tried to collect my thoughts.

_**You tripped.** _O.S. provided, bringing a little bit of clarity to the situation. But, as much as I tried to focus, the throngs of pain kept distracting me.

"Sakura-chan!" a voice exclaimed worriedly. I looked up to see Naruto rushing towards me, and Sasuke leaning on the railing of the bridge behind him. _At least I made it to the bridge._ I smiled triumphantly for a moment before the pain took over again. Wincing, I gingerly sat up and cradled my arm.

"I think I... broke it," I stated sheepishly. Naruto's eyes widened as he began to pace wildly.

"What do I do?! What do I do?!" Naruto shouted in a panic. I wasn't quite sure what do myself. Should I go to a hospital? Are there even hospitals in this dimension? Before I knew it my thoughts were spiraling out of control once again.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted as he strolled up to the three of us, an excuse for his lateness already on his lips. "Wait... what's wrong?"

"Sakura suddenly tripped and broke her arm!" Naruto explained as Kakashi stooped down to survey the damage.

_Makes me sound so lame._

**_Well... you kind of are._**

_Thaaaanks... you're so very helpful._

A sharp pain caught my attention and I winced as Kakashi prodded my arm. After a moment, he withdrew his fingers and sucked in a breath. "It's definitely broken." Frowning, I looked down at my already swollen arm. "Looks like we'll have to postpone the mission and get Sakura to the hospital," Kakashi said as he pulled me to my feet with my good arm.

**_This is what you get for being late. _**

_No... This is what I get for being clumsy and trying to be a Ninja... _

As much as I hated to admit it, this probably wouldn't have happened had I just been on time.

**.o0o.**

"Just this way, please," a kind looking woman said as she ushered me away from the rest of Team 7. A part of me almost wanted the three of them to come with me. I had no idea how advanced the medicine was in this dimension. For all I know the doctor could try to cut my arm off... well, probably not... but still.

_**Just go. You'll be fine.**_

Pouting, I gave in and followed after the woman. Before turning the corner into the hallway though, I took one last look at my team. Naruto was pacing impatiently, while Sasuke stood utterly still, his face scrunched up in irritation. Kakashi however was unsurprisingly gone. Giving a silent goodbye to them, I succumbed to my fate and scurried after the woman.

When we reached the end of the hallway the woman stopped and opened the door to a room. "A Medic will be with you shortly," she said cordially, as she got me settled in the room. "Is this your first time being healed?" she asked.

"Y-yes," I responded hesitantly, knotting my fingers together.

The woman laughed lightly. "You're in for a treat then." With that she sent me another smile and left the room. No matter how nice these people were, they could still be planning on doing something weird to me. Plus, what did she mean by 'being healed'? Do they do some kind of magic? Or I guess Ninjutsu?...

My chest grew heavy with anticipation. I was about to risk an escape plan through the window when suddenly there was a soft click at the door. I looked up to see a man clad in a white jumpsuit and hat walk through the door. "Good after noon Miss-" he trailed off.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura," I finished for him, giving a nervous smile. Nodding, he reached for a clipboard and scratched something on it.

"Now, what can I do for you today?" he asked, peering at me with analytical yet polite eyes.

**_Why is he even asking? He can obviously see you're holding your arm._**

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I gestured at my right arm, which I was holding tightly to my chest. "I tripped," I explained lamely as I gazed down at the angry looking scrape that traced down my arm. "I think it might be broken." Nodding once again, he wrote something on the clipboard before putting it down and walking over to me.

"Where does it hurt the most?" he asked politely, his hands already reaching for my arm. Even the slightest movement set my arm aflame. Gritting my teeth, I had to keep back the whimpers that threatened to break free.

"There!" I exclaimed suddenly, as the pain turned blinding._  
_

"Okay," the Medic said, as he withdrew his hands from my arm. "Ready?"

_Ready for what?_

**_There's really no way to explain it. Just watch._**

Swallowing the sudden lump in my throat, I nodded at the Medic. His palm, which was facing my broken arm, began to glow. I stared curiously as the air around his hand shifted and burned an almost fluorescent green. It wasn't just that though. Below his hand my arm tingled and it felt as if the fractured bone inside were mending itself. Even the scrapes and bruises that covered my arm were slowly healing as well.

How is this happening? This shouldn't be possible... right? I mean I guess if people can clone themselves it shouldn't be such a stretch that they'd be able to heal using their powers as well.

In only moments the constant ache that had been in my arm since my fall dissipated into nothingness. With wide eyes I looked back up at the Medic. "That was amazing!" I shouted, unable to control my excitement. "How did you even do that?" The Medic scratched his neck sheepishly and smiled.

"You're lucky it was only a hair line fracture. It would have taken much more to help you had it been any worse," he explained, still somewhat taken aback from my reaction.

"Regardless, that was still amazing. How do you even do it? Is it a Ninjutsu?" I asked, the words tumbling out of my mouth. The Medic tilted his head curiously. He didn't seem used to this sort of reaction. I'm not quite sure why though. The ability to heal like that is one of the most amazing things I've ever seen. If the people back in my dimension were able to do this it would be revolutionary.

"Yes, it's Ninjutsu... I'm a Medic-nin. We specialize in the use of the Mystic Palm Jutsu to heal injuries," he seemed confused at my lack of knowledge. Several times he glanced at my forehead protector as if to make sure I was actually a Ninja.

"If it's Ninjutsu can I learn how to do it?"

The Medic's confused eyes turned skeptical. "Of course you can, but it's very difficult. You have to have a high level of focus and Chakra control."

"Ch-chakra?" I asked, bewildered.

_What the hell is Chakra?_

**_Ugh... I can't believe I forgot to tell you about Chakra..._**

_Well, uhh what is it?_

**_Hmmm... I can give you a more detailed explanation later... It's basically the mix of physical and spiritual energy in the body that can be channeled for different techniques. Like the Shadow Clone Jutsu or the Mystic Palm Jutsu. Each person has a limited amount and you have to have good control over it to use it the most efficiently._**

_So it's like energy you use to do magic..?_

**_Sure._**

_Do you think even I can use it? _

**_Well, I could use it pretty well so I don't see any reason why you wouldn't be able to too._**

The Medic cleared his throat, bringing my attention back to reality. "With the proper teacher you could probably learn it quickly enough, but if you would prefer to do a self study there are scrolls at the Library you could use to show you the basics. It takes years of practice to get well at it though," the Medic smiled politely, but his eyes were still skeptical.

He doesn't think I can learn how to do it... then again I'm not too sure I can either.

******.o0o.**

_Well that was lame... _I mused as I made my way towards the training grounds. _I can't believe I was so worked up over the mission... All we did was yard work for an old lady... And I thought we were going to go kill somebody._

**_I guess Genin only get the really easy requests._**

_We're basically manual laborers. _I chuckled, and even O.S. joined in. Both of us had been so stressed and freaked out about the mission this morning. It seemed stupid now. Lowering my shoulders, relief finally seeped back into my body. My arm however was still a little tender, but other than that I felt revitalized.

_So, what're we doing exactly? _I asked O.S. as I reached the familiar training ground. Once I neared one of the worn away rocks I unloaded all of the scrolls and notebooks I had gotten from the Library on the Mystic Palm Jutsu.

**_Before you can even attempt to learn a Jutsu, you have to learn how to mold and use Chakra._**

_And how exactly do I plan to do that? _Smirking at O.S. I started stretching the way that Lee had shown me the other day. It still hurt quite a bit, but I could already feel my flexibility getting better since I started doing it.

**_First you have to master the Transformation Jutsu and the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Usually, it's a requirement to have both down before you graduate from the Academy... but seeing as how you didn't go, it looks like you'll have to start from scratch._**

Some of what she said went over my head, but I think I got the gist of it. Master the little things first then move onto the big ones. Of course cloning yourself and changing your body by just making a few hand signs were considered the _little_ things.

Once I finished doing the stretches O.S. started to explain how to do the Transformation Jutsu. **_Alright, so for starters you have to learn the hand seals _****_needed _****_to channel the Chakra _****_for this Jutsu. For the Transformation Jutsu you'll need to use the Dog, Boar and Ram seals in that order._**

_Dog... Boar... Ram...?_

**_For the Dog seal you'll need to put your left hand flat on top of your right fist - good. For the Boar seal you'll need to close your palms and press them together with your knuckles facing down... Not like that. The heels of your hands have to touch._**

_I'm trying, okay! _My hands were awkward and gangly as I tried to make the Boar sign. I caught on quickly enough though. Even if I didn't know what to do my body did. My body had memories my mind didn't. It was like knowing how to ride a bike or how to swim without ever even attempting to. At times it came in handy but it was always a little disconcerting.

**_Now that you've got hand seals down comes the hard part. You have to focus the necessary Chakra to your hands to activate the seals. Don't worry though, you'll be able to feel it once you've got it._**

Standing still, I began focusing on infusing the Chakra to my hands. The moment I reached for it, I immediately felt the energy surge inside of me. It stirred in the pit of my stomach and spread throughout the rest of my body like wild fire. Chakra was more than just energy though - it was a living, thriving force. As it coursed through me I realized just how essential it was to my existence.

Weird how something I didn't even know existed just hours ago could feel so important.

Controlling it however was impossible. As much as I tried to funnel it through to my hands, the current was just too strong to control. The Chakra gushed and flowed at a constant rate. No matter what I did made a difference on it. Sweat began to pool on my forehead.

**_You're focusing too much on the Chakra system as a whole._**O.S. admonished softly. **_Try to focus just on the energy in your hands._**

Following her advice, I ignored the rest of my Chakra system and focused solely on the energy flowing through my arms and hands. At first it took a bit to get it going, but after awhile I could feel the power in my hands increasing. Eventually the energy reached a peak and it felt like I couldn't get any more Chakra into them.

_What now? _I asked, afraid to move my hands for fear of losing any progress.

**_Now make the hand seals from before and imagine what you want to turn into. Keep it simple for now and just think of another person. _**

Hesitantly, I made the seals again and got a clear picture of someone in my head. I thought of Naruto specifically because his face was the one I remembered the best. Once I got an image of him solidified in my mind I felt my body change. After the tingling stopped, I looked down to survey my work. I was Naruto alright. A fatter, hairier version with skin that looked like it could belong to an Oompa Loompa.

_I think I may have... done it wrong..._

**_Maybe just a little bit._ **O.S. giggled, and I couldn't help cracking a smile.

After waiting for the Jutsu to dispel, O.S. wanted me to keep trying until I got it right. Every try I got closer and closer, but I could feel my Chakra getting weaker with every attempt. Eventually even lifting my hands for the seals became a daunting task. I was shocked at how much it took out of me to use these techniques.

As I made the hand seals for yet another go at the Jutsu I realized how dark it had become. I'd already been at this for hours it seemed. My body felt oddly hollow as well. Shaking my head, I diverted my concentration back to successfully completing the Jutsu. This time I made sure the picture I had of Naruto in my head was as concise as possible.

After activating the Jutsu again I glanced down to see if I got it right. This time the body shape seemed right, and even the jumpsuit was down to a tee. Excited, I rushed over to the nearby river that ran behind the training ground. My reflection on the water shone Naruto's face back at me. Cheering to myself, I jumped up and did a little victory dance. It was a short victory however, as I almost immediately slipped on the loose rocks and careened into the water.

Laughter erupted from my mouth and before I knew it I was in hysterics. _I did it! I can't believe I did it!_

**_In one day no less. That's actually pretty impressive._**

_I can't take all the credit - I had an awesome teacher show me the ropes. _Smiling, I felt O.S.'s gratitude bubble over into my own emotions. Due to my drained and suddenly heavier body, it was a struggle to get back ashore. Once on solid ground again though I flopped down onto my back. With a loud pop I transformed back into my usual self.

Drenched and tired, my clothes felt like they weighed a million pounds. It was ridiculous how exhausted using Chakra could leave you. In a way it was like using your very own life force. Learning different Jutsus was much harder than I originally thought. There was no way I could even attempt to do another technique tonight. Maybe not even tomorrow.

Feeling more depleted than I ever have before, I half crawled half dragged myself back over to the rock where I had dumped all of my stuff. I couldn't believe I actually thought I'd be able to learn how to use the Mystic Palm Jutsu today. Using Chakra and these different abilities was much more technical than I had originally thought as well. I should probably take the time to read all of the scrolls and books before I even attempted it... Sure, it would take quite a bit of time but it would be worth it in the end.

As I collected my things I stared curiously down at my hands. In this new world there were so many possibilities, and I had the power to achieve them. Things I never even thought possible before I can do with just a few hand signs. It was insane... but also exciting. My old life had been so droll and boring. Now I could be somebody worth being - a Ninja.

**************.o0o.**

* * *

**A/N:** Actually had some pretty bad writer's block this chapter, so I apologize for the late update (and for the somewhat boring one at that... gotta love them training montages!). I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter nonetheless though. Anyway, I'd like to take the time to answer some commonly asked questions...

_Q: _Is this story narusaku/kakasaku/sasusaku or some other pairing?

_A: _Calm down there guys o.o;;; There will be pairings as the story develops, but for right now there isn't a predominant one with the main character. Besides it would be poor story-telling etiquette for me to tell you before it happens anyway.

_Q:_ Is this Sakura going to be as "useless" as she was in the original series?

_A:_ It depends on your definition of useless. I wouldn't consider her useless per se, but she's definitely going to be more than just support/back-up as she is in the series. Whatever power she gains can only be within reason however. I'm only going to put in what I think can be realistically acceptable in the canon-universe. (What I mean is get ready for a shit ton of training sequences. YAY!... I kid)

I hope this clears some things up for you guys. Please feel free to ask more questions. I'd be happy to answer them.

Thank you for reading this chapter though everyone! Your support means a lot to me :)

нσρє уσυ ℓιкє∂ ιт ಌ


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

Pushing the communication device deeper into my ear, I awaited further instruction on how to proceed next. "What's the distance on the target?" Kakashi's lazed voice played through over the small speakers.

"About five meters... give or take," I respond as I look around the small thicket of forest. Aside from the target, Naruto, Sasuke and I are the only ones around for quite a ways. Completing the mission should be extremely easy from here on out.

"I'm ready whenever!" Naruto shouted impatiently, somehow not disturbing the target. Honestly with Naruto here I'm surprised we even made it this close to our target to begin with.

"So am I," I chimed in quietly however.

"Me too," Sasuke added sullenly.

"Ok..." Kakashi's voice crackled over the comm. "Go!"

In a sudden flurry the three of us jump from our different hiding spots and converge on the target. Alerted to our movement, the target lets out a distressed mewl before it attempts to dart away. Luckily, Naruto is faster. The blond dives forward, and although it looks like the target has elluded him he manages to get ahold of it.

"Got'cha!" Naruto shouts, as he holds tightly onto the struggling cat. The cat looks fairly well groomed, despite the dirty, matted appearance of it's fur. This has to be the right cat.

"The target supposedly has a ribbon on it's left ear. Are you sure this is Tora?" Kakashi asks, sounding positively bored. With Naruto too busy fussing with the angry feline, I lean in to check. Just like he said there is a huge ribbon tied around it's ear. I'm about to confirm the target when a voice beats me to it.

"Yeah, we're sure," Sasuke says, having not even done anything. I send him a glare, which he brushes off before walking away.

"Good," Kakashi says with a sigh. "The search for the lost pet Tora mission: complete."

**_I can't believe we went through all of that just for a dumb cat. _**O.S. grumbles as I keep pace walking back with Naruto, who is still unable to quell the floundering cat.

_At least we got to use these cool microphone headset things. I have this weird feeling we may never use them again._

**_I know what you mean... weird._**

After minutes of trudging over the rocky terrain, and steadying Naruto whenever Tora seemed about to break loose, we eventually made it back to the Hokage's residence. Of course we made it way after Sasuke though. Apparently he was too good to walk back with us. As we made it to the entrance of the Hokage's office Kakashi lifted an eyebrow at the separate groups but didn't say anything about it.

"Now that we're all here let's go turn in this mission," Kakashi says as he pushes open the door. We file in after him, Naruto still cursing at the cat. I swear the animal hasn't stopped screeching since we captured it. Luckily, we'll be rid of it in just a few minutes.

Once we made it into the office, I realize instantly who the cat belongs to. An overweight woman, dressed in rich fabrics with a ring shoved on each sausage of a finger sat at the end of the table with wide, watery eyes.

"Tora-chan!" she exclaims, shaking the table as she jumps up. The stout woman quickly plucks the cat from Naruto's bloody hands and snuggles her face up to it's. "Mommy was so very worried!~" Letting out the loudest screech yet, the cat struggled to get free once again.

_I can see why the cat tried to escape in the first place..._

**_Poor little kitty._**

"Now that you have helped Madam Shijimi..." the Hokage trails off as he looks down at a paper in front of him. "Team Seven's next duties will be... Babysitting my grandson and helping the local farmers with the tilling for this year's potato crop."

**_Not another one of these missions._** O.S. groans.

_I don't like them either, but at least we get paid for them._

**_This is such a waste of our abilities though! _**I had to say I agreed with her. For someone that could clone themself, transform into anything and fight with a variety of different weapons it seemed a huge waste to put them on babysitting duty.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Naruto yelled, seemingly having the same idea as us. "I want a more exciting mission! Find us a better one!" I nod in agreement, although I don't have the courage to join my voice to his. Which ended up being a good idea as Iruka, Kakashi and the Hokage immediately began to scold him.

**_How annoying..._**

_Oh, like you weren't thinking the same thing he was just seconds ago._

**_Yeah, but he could have at least asked in a more respectful way._**

_This is Naruto we're talking about. What did you expect? _O.S. grunted, but didn't say any more.

"Listen," the Hokage started as he sucked on his pipe. "Every day the village receives numerous requests from babysitting to assassination. Each request is written down on these lists," he gestures to the piles of scrolls strewn about the desk in front of him. "And they're divided into an A, B, C, D ranking based on difficulty. The village is also divided based on skill. Starting at the top with me, then Jounins, Chuunins and you Genins. The missions are then handed out by us at the top to Ninjas based on their abilities. And if the mission is successfully completed we receive payment from the client. As you three were recently made Genin D-rank missions are perfect for you..."

"After we get paid for today's mission, we should totally go to Ichiraku Ramen tonight," Naruto whispered at me behind Kakashi's back.

"I've never been, but I love Ramen, so sure," I say back in an even quieter tone.

"Hey! Are you listening?!" the Hokage yells, bringing us back to attention. I try my hardest to look innocent and apologetic, but one look from Kakashi tells me that I've failed miserably.

"Sheesh, all you ever do is give me lectures," Naruto complains animatedly. "I'm not the same trouble-making brat I used to be."

"I'm so going to get in trouble for this later," Kakashi says under his breath with a sigh. A pregnant pause passes over the room, and Naruto turns his back on the table of officials. Plopping unceremoniously down onto the hardwood floor, he crosses his arms defiantly.

"Okay," the Hokage says finally. "If you want it that bad... I'll give you a C-rank mission." Cheering aloud, Naruto and I turn to each other and high five.

"Well, what is it?" I ask excitedly.

"You'll be bodyguards for a certain individual," the Hokage explains, sounding almost smug.

"Who is it? Who is it?" Naruto urges. "Is it a Princess?~ Oh, oh, or a Feudal Lord?!"

"Calm down," the Hokage says, with an upraised hand. "I'm about to introduce him... You can come in now." The office door behind us slides open and I turn to see a man leaning in the doorway, a liquor bottle in hand.

"Those brats better not be my bodyguards. I mean are you even Ninja?" he asks as he sizes us up and down. "One of them is even a girl... with pink hair. Seriously?... Then there's the shortest one with the stupid looking face..." Before Naruto even has the chance to register the insult I'm already cracking my knuckles.

**_Kill him._**O.S. seethes venomously, her anger boiling over into my own emotions. Between the two of us, my blood is like liquid fire in my veins.

"What is wrong with being a girl, huh?" I ask darkly, an eye twitching something fierce. "And what does my pink hair have to do with anything?" The drunk man opens his mouth to respond but is interrupted as Naruto finally gets the insult.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto screamed as he charged forward, but before Naruto could even go a few inches Kakashi had him by the back of his collar.

"What's the point in killing the person we're supposed to protect?" Kakashi asks as he lifts Naruto into the air. The blond struggles at first but submits after a few moments. "And Sakura, try not to provoke the client."

"He was the one provoking me..." I mumble with my eyes downcast.

"What was that?" Kakashi demands in his innocent 'I'm going to murder you and no one will find the body' voice.

"Nothing..." I respond, giving the drunk man one last sullen look before turning my eyes back to my feet.

"Good," he says, his eye crinkling in what looks like a smile. After setting Naruto down, Kakashi turns his eye back on the older man. Now we can finally get on with this, already godforsaken, mission.

"I am the amazing bridge builder, Tazuna," the drunk introduces himself, a serious gleam in his eyes. "I expect you will provide me with just as amazing protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge."

"Yeah, he's amazing alright... amazingly drunk," Naruto murmured sullenly, crossing his arms over his chest. Which, earned him yet another thwack on the head from Kakashi.

**.o0o.**

**_Don't you think you've packed enough? _**O.S. asks incredulously as I struggle with the zipper on my over-stuffed backpack.

_Well, I have to bring the weights Lee gave me for training. He'd be sad if I didn't use them. Then of course there_ _are all of the scrolls and books on the Mystic Palm Jutsu..._

**_You've already been reading up on it for almost a week and made no progress. You should just go find a teacher to show you how._**

_I prefer reading about it honestly. And I wouldn't say I've made no progress since I started studying. My Chakra control has gone up immensely and I'm able to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu with ease now._

**_The two techniques have nothing to do with each other though... but I guess it is still pretty impressive how far you've come in a week._**

_Thank you. _Finally getting the backpack shut, I swing it onto my shoulders and make my way to the door. The pack weighs me down quite a bit, but thankfully I get used to it by the time I'm out the front door.

With the extra load it takes me a little longer to get to the gate than I would have liked - somehow I even managed to make it after Kakashi. "I'm sorry," I say sheepishly as I make my way over to the group. "I uhhhh... got lost on the road of life..." I joke lamely, using Kakashi's most common excuse.

Kakashi's eye narrows slightly. "Cute."

"Alright! Now that's Sakura is here let's go go go!" Naruto shouts, pumping his fists in the air.

"What's he so excited about?" I ask Sasuke behind me.

The look he gives me is scalding.

"How the hell would I know?..." he scoffs, turning away.

"Well somebody is grumpy today," I tease, sticking a tongue out at him.

**_Hey! Don't be mean to Sasuke!_**

_I wasn't being mean... plus if anyone was being mean it'd be him._

"So why _are_ you so excited, Naruto?" I ask the blond as he stops fist pumping.

"This is my first time leaving the village," he explains, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Same here," I chuckle. Now that I thought about it, this would be the first time I'd get to see the world outside of the village since coming to this dimension. There is so little I know about this world. I have so many questions, hopefully I can get some answers on this trip.

"Am I really going to be safe with these two brats guarding me?" Tazuna asks Kakashi offhandedly

"Well I am a Jounin," Kakashi shrugs, but Tazuna still looks skeptical.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I mean it's not like any assassins are after you or anything," I assure him with a smile. But all I get in response is a dark glare before he turns away.

_Well, looks like I'm just pissing everybody off today... _

**_At the very least you could try being nicer to Sasuke. _**

_Why do you even care? It's not like he's nice to us in the first place._

**_Maybe if you're nice first, he'll do the same._**

_You really don't know him at all... do you?_

Naruto, late on yet another insult however jumps to attention and points at Tazuna accusingly.

"Just you wait, old man. I'll show you how awesome I am. One day I will be Hokage after all," Naruto proclaims confidently. Tazuna's red face upturns in a mocking grin.

"Hokage is the number one Ninja in your village, right?" he chortles drunkenly. "I doubt someone like you could ever become it."

"One day I will," Naruto growls back. "Not only will everyone in the village acknowledge me, but you will as well."

"No," Tazuna responds definitively. "No, I won't."

"I'll kill you!" Naruto exclaims, rearing to charge once again. Before he can get anywhere, I grab his collar like Kakashi did earlier and pull. Instantly Naruto tumbles back and knocks me down with him. Wide eyed, he turns and looks up at me. "You're stronger than you look."

"And you, lighter," I say back with a giggle. Quickly, the two of us get up as the irritated glares around us begin to turn deadly.

The next hour or so goes by extremely slowly. With every second the awkward silence became more and more intense. Until finally it feels like my body is about to explode from the pressure. "So, Tazuna," I blurt out suddenly. "You're from the Land of... the Waves, right?" I remember seeing the name in the mission request form from earlier this morning. Although, at the time it hadn't meant much as I didn't even know whether it was another name for Konoha or not.

"What about it?" Tazuna slurs back at me, obviously annoyed at the question.

"I mean... why did you come to Konoha? Are there no Ninjas where you live?" I ask, the words still tumbling out of my mouth. Tazuna quickly brushes me off though and turns his attention back to his liquor bottle. Kakashi, seemingly noticing my craving for social interaction, picks up the conversation in Tazuna's place.

"No, there aren't any Shinobi in the the Land of the Waves. There are some in mostly every country, but there isn't a Hidden Village there." Kakashi then goes into a lengthy explanation of the different countries, but after a little bit I start to zone out. I have a feeling he just wants to fill the silence as much as I do.

_So what exactly is a Hidden Village? _

**_A Ninja Village... like Konoha for example._**

_Why is it called a 'Hidden' Village though if other countries can find us so easily?_

**_It's just what you call it, sheesh. If you wanted a thorough explanation you should have listened to Kakashi._**

_Yes, but I prefer to keep my sanity._

**_Says the girl having a conversation with herself..._**

"Don't worry though," Kakashi says as he places a hand on my head. "We won't run into any other Ninjas on a C-rank mission."

"So, you mean there won't be any danger on this mission?" I ask hesitantly. Honestly, I've been afraid since I found out that we would be bodyguards this morning. All of the lame missions lately had me lulled me into a false sense of security. If it weren't for all the training sessions with Lee I probably would have forgotten I'm a Ninja altogether.

"Of course not," Kakashi assures me with a smile. Heaving a sigh of relief, I begin to relax for the first time since we set out. As we continue on our way, a sudden shiver runs the length of my spine. I can feel O.S.'s emotions brushing against my own.

_What's wrong? _I ask, my blood running cold.

**_There's a puddle. Look._**

Scanning in front of me I see a large, lone puddle on the forest floor. _It's just a puddle. Why're you so freaked out?_

**_Do you remember the last time it rained? It definitely hasn't since you've been here._**

_We're an hour out of the village. I'm sure it was just a small rain cloud that missed us._

**_Then why aren't there any other puddles? Or any mud? _**As I look around the thicket I realize that O.S. is right. Aside from the single puddle there are no other indications that rain fell recently. Even the ground is dry, packed dirt.

_I doubt there's anything to worry about... here - I'll jump in it and show you. _

Before O.S. can protest I dash over to the water and smash my feet into it. Surprisingly my feet go through the water as if it were multiple feet deep. "What the-!" Panicking, I grab for the edge of the ground as I slip deeper into the puddle. My fingers scrape at the loose dirt, and I'm about to pull myself up when something grabs at my feet.

Desperately I try to kick free, but before I know it whatever is under the water has me by my ankles. Looking forward I realize that the other four are still walking ahead. "Help!" I shout as the thing pulls me all the way under. My eyes become shrouded in darkness for a moment before I find myself thrust upward. Color floods back into my vision and I realize dully that I'm flying - or I guess more accurately being thrown.

My joy ride is cut short though as I abruptly hit a tree - hard. The air wheezes out of me and the metallic taste of blood fills my mouth. Still confused, my eyes snap back to the action. Standing over the puddle I had been in just moments ago are two cloaked men connected to each other with a chain through the bulky gauntlets on their hands.

I try to warn the unsuspecting Kakashi as they charge towards him, but as I'm still struggling to breathe nothing comes out. One of the enemies weaves their way around Kakashi and in seconds the two have him coiled tightly between them in the chain. Struggling to get to my feet a searing pain rips through my calves. I look down and see blood dribbling from multiple scratches along both of my achilles.

"Shit!" I curse as I force myself to stand even through the pain.

Despite the burning in my legs I try to make my way over to Kakashi and the rest. But I'm too late. One second Kakashi is struggling in the chain, the next he is torn to pieces. I choke back bile as his bloody limbs fall to the ground. A pain more violent than before tears through my chest - fear. Pure, unadulterated fear. Every inch of my body screams at me to run, but no matter how hard I try I can't make myself move. Even my eyes are glued tightly to the scene before me.

Naruto is just as frozen as I am, his eyes wide with shock as he stares at where Kakashi was a second ago. An easy target. "Move," I tell him feebly, but again I'm too late. The two Ninja appear behind him, their chain ready to decimate their next victim. "No!" I shout, no longer immobilized.

"Two down," one of the Ninjas mocks through his mask as he cocks his arm back. Just as the two are about to complete the attack Sasuke throws several Shuriken at them. The knives hit their mark, and pin the chain between them to a nearby tree. Completely stuck, the two Ninja pull as far as the pinned chain will go. But before they can free themselves Sasuke jumps on their shoulders. Wrenching the gauntlets behind their backs, he uses the leverage to kick both of them away. The chain snaps, but now they're free to attack again.

The two Ninja once more circle around the group. One going for Naruto the other for Tazuna. As much as I want to help Naruto I know Tazuna can't defend himself. Ignoring the pain in my calves, I dash to intercept the Shinobi going for the old man. Not having enough time to completely get in front of him I instead use all of my strength to just push him out of the way.

Tazuna stumbles away to safety, but now I'm exposed to the attack. Turning to face the enemy with as much courage as I can muster, I pull out a Kunai to defend myself. Just as the attacker closes in a flurry of things happen at once. Sasuke materializes in front of me to cut off the attack. Kakashi appears out of thin air and grabs hold of the enemy Shinobi.

"He's alive," I say in disbelief. Glancing over at where the carnage before was I notice that the 'limbs' are now a pile of wood. A sigh escapes my lips as relief seeps back into my body. Unable to support my weight anymore my legs give out beneath me and I slip to the ground.

"Sorry for not helping you sooner, Naruto. I got you injured. You as well, Sakura," his eye passes briefly over Naruto then settles on Sasuke, Tazuna and I. "Anyway, Sasuke, Sakura, you both did exceptionally well." Sasuke smirks and tilts his head at Naruto.

"Hey," Sasuke sneers. "Are you okay, scaredy cat?" Naruto's eyes go wide with rage and he's about to charge the raven haired boy but Kakashi stops him with a single look.

"Naruto save it for later. Their claws were soaked in poison," the Jounin lifts one of the Ninjas under his arms for emphasis. "We have to remove it quickly. We'll have to open the wound and release the poisoned blood from your body. Don't move too much or it will spread." Kakashi then glances over at me. "You too, Sakura. You've already moved too much as it is."

Hesitantly I flip over one of my legs to inspect the damage. Naruto's looks like a cat scratch in comparison. Both of my legs are matted with dirt and blood, the cuts still fresh and bleeding. Sucking in a breath I focus back on Kakashi as he finishes tying the Ninjas to a tree.

"Tazuna-san?" the silver haired Jounin asks, sending a stern look at the bridge builder. The older man balks but stands in attention.

"Wh-what is it?" Tazuna stutters.

"You have some explaining to do," Kakashi accuses as he looks down at the enemy Shinobi. "These guys are Chuunin-class Ninja from the Hidden Village of the Mist. They're ruthless and known to keep fighting no matter what."

"How did you read our movements?..." one of the Ninjas demanded through his mask. "We took care of the girl before she could alert the rest of you."

"On a sunny day like this, when it hasn't rained in over a week, a water puddle shouldn't exist. Although, I can honestly say I didn't expect Sakura to jump into it," Kakashi says as he scratches the back of his head. I grimace sheepishly, feeling utterly stupid.

**_I don't want to say I told you so... but I told you so._**

Before I can say anything back to her a thought crosses my mind. "Why did you let us fight then if you knew, Kakashi-sensei?"

"If I wanted to I could have killed these two instantly," Kakashi explains, turning towards Tazuna. "But I needed to determine who their real target was."

"What do you mean?" Tazuna asks carefully.

"Were they after you or one of us is what I mean. Our mission was to protect you from thieves and gangs. We never heard that Shinobi were after you," Kakashi's glare becomes venomous. "This has now become at least a B-rank mission. The mission originally was to provide you with protection until you completed the bridge. Had it been known that other Ninjas were involved this easily would have been an expensive B-rank mission. I'm sure you have your reasons but when you lie about the mission details it creates problems. Especially when we're operating outside of our capabilities."

Tazuna stares down at his feet, unable to face us.

A sudden sharp pain burns through my legs. Wincing, I close my eyes and try to ignore the aching throbs. When I open my eyes again Kakashi is crouched down in front of me, inspecting my legs. "This may all be too much. Looks like we'll have to bring Naruto and Sakura back to the village for treatment.

"No..." Naruto says as he pulls out a Kunai. Sensing his intentions I stop him before the knife reaches his hand.

"Don't!" I shout and thankfully he pauses. "I know a thing or two about medical treatment. Let me help you before you injure yourself more." Naruto blushes, abashed, and puts his Kunai away. After a moment he realizes I can't really walk and lopes over to me.

**_What're you trying to do?_**

_The Mystic Palm Jutsu..._

**_But you can't even use it yet._**

_I know everything about this dumb technique. As long as I focus correctly I should be able to do it._

As I begin to collect Chakra to my right hand I soon realize that my reserves are already close to depletion. _Well, this isn't good..._ The small amount I do have though I'm able to pinpoint to my hand. It doesn't feel as concise as I know it should be, but I can tell I'm close this time.

"Is everything okay, Sakura?" Naruto asks worriedly. "You've got a pretty serious look on your face."

"Everything is fine," I say through gritted teeth. After a moment my hand starts to heat up - something it's never done before. _So close. _I focus even more energy into my hand and soon enough it's flickering a bright green. But just as suddenly as it works it's gone.

_What the heck?_

**_You're not doing it right. You have to keep a constant focus and Chakra flow going._**

_It's harder than it looks, okay?_

**_I know just as much about it as you do, and I know for a fact that I could do it if I had control of this body._**

_Oh, really now?_

**_Yes really._**

_I highly doubt that._

O.S.'s emotions burn through my entire body like wild fire, her rage setting me aflame from the inside out. Sweat rolls down my forehead as even my body temperature rises. My right hand especially is an inferno. Glancing down, I notice that my hand is glowing a florescent green. Naruto's injury disappears in seconds. The moment his hand is completely healed the Jutsu shuts off, and the heat engulfing my body disappears with it.

_What was that?_

**_I-I don't know... I was so mad... All I could think about was doing the technique. Then all of a sudden I had control over something... It was like Chakra... but it wasn't your's._**

_Wait... you did that?_

**_I don't even know._**

"That was amazing!" Naruto shouts, bringing me back to reality. "How did you do that?"

"I've been studying Medical Ninjutsu," I explain, but the words sound foreign to my own ears. I'm not the one that even did it...

**.o0o.**

* * *

_**A/N:** _Long chapter... still not as long as the bell test chapter though, but this one took forever and a day to write. I wasn't completely sure what I even wanted this chapter to be, it ended up just sort of happening once I started it... I also didn't edit it as much as I usually do so if there were more mistakes than usual that's why. If it's too noticeable and causes any issues while reading let me know. Well, see you guys next chapter!

нσρє уσυ ℓιкє∂ ιт ಌ


End file.
